<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kabus by needlestraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446426">Kabus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlestraw/pseuds/needlestraw'>needlestraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Implied Sexual Assault, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Songfic, Swear Words, Toxic Relationship, Victim Blaming, dahlah gatau ini self indulgent banget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlestraw/pseuds/needlestraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Susu yang udah kecampur kopi gak bisa disebut susu lagi, kan?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kabus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Songfic based on Kla Project - Tak Bisa Kelain Hati</p><p>#lokal500 challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>“Susu yang udah kecampur kopi gak bisa disebut susu lagi, kan?”</em></p><p>Kerikil di depannya kali ini jadi korban. Itu terlempar sekitar dua meter ke depan. Bunyi bergaung di temaramnya malam.</p><p>
  <em>            Sialan.</em>
</p><p>Kenma tidak suka. Kakinya seperti terprogram terus berjalan sampai yang dicari relungnya ketemu. Tak mau berhenti.</p><p>            <em>Bajingan.</em></p><p>Tak lain dengan sukmanya. Tak mau berhenti memikir satu entitas yang tak layak sedetikpun masuk ke otaknya.</p><p>            <em>Menjijikan.</em></p><p>Banyak sekali hal yang tidak Kenma suka. Tapi yang paling membuatnya geram adalah sesuatu yang jauh dari jangkau kendalinya.</p><p>            <em>Dia.</em></p><p>
  <em>            Makhluk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Kotor.</em>
</p><p>Logika sebanyak ujung rambut hingga ujung kukunya menalar demikian. Lalu mengapa akar kuat tua akan bayangan cunguk satu itu tak kunjung lepaskan cengkeramannya?</p><p>            <em>Bodoh.</em></p><p>Satu lagi di daftar hal yang paling dibenci Kenma. Mengetahui kalau dirinya bodoh. Orang terbodoh yang pernah dia sendiri kenal. Orang bodoh, yang membiarkan bayangan <em>orang itu</em> menuai nostalgi dari sudut kewarasannya.</p><p>            <em>Tolol</em>.</p><p>Malah sempat-sempatnya kagumi paras wajah-<em>nya</em>. Paras datar dengan sejuta keindahan. Tatap mata yang buat tak bertenaga. Senyum durja sekelebat yang simpan ribuan goda.</p><p>            <em>Keparat.</em></p><p>Sempurna bak dewa itu kini ternoda. <em>Susu yang sudah tercampur kopi</em>. Tak peduli peti gembok berlapis tempat menyimpannya. <em>Susu itu ternoda juga.</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Kamu aneh. Gak mau bilang?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Kamu gak bakal suka.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bilang.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bukan kata, tapi rintih.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Aku sakit. Udah sakit. Jadi jangan sakiti aku lagi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bilang.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Aku diperkosa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tak ada kata, sisa rintih. Juga darah mendidih.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lalu hentak langkah. Dan tangis pecah.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Kenma! Aku udah sakit!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apa peduli? Putihmu udah bertitik. Mana sudi?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Salah aku? Bukan! Hukum aja yang lain!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Salahmu, gak bisa jaga. Awas.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tangis lagi. Makin keras.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Bukan salahnya, kan? Kenma sudah bantu jaga. Itu salah-<em>nya</em>. Pun dengan citra yang tak lelah ikut transit dalam benak Kenma. Itu salah-<em>nya</em>. Punya wajah kelewat elok. Punya hadir kelewat lekat. Intinya salah <em>orang itu</em>. Termasuk Kenma yang berbalik ingin rengkuh <em>dia</em> dalam genggaman. Ingin keluarkan maaf dari brankasnya untuk orang <em>seperti dia</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>            “Berhenti.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ayo kembali.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Tak sudi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kamu mau mati?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Justru begini aku bakal hidup lagi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Berisik. Cepat turuti!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Untuk apa? Susu yang udah kecampur kopi gak bisa disebut susu lagi, kan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kelu. Sampai langkah kaki menutup.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku, suka kopi susu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Percuma.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>            <em>Bangsat.</em></p><p>Kubangan air terinjak. Kotori sepatunya. Pandangan tertelan gelap. Kenma sulit hindari ranjau. Tapi kakinya istikamah. Tetap paksa sendi untuk maju temui si elok dambaan hati. Kewarasannya terheran-heran. Bagaimana bisa lelah tak hinggap di raganya setelah banyak dentang jam dia lewati? Terbit dan tenggelam dia arungi. Dari malam sampai malam lagi.</p><p>            <em>Kebas.</em></p><p>Mungkin dia bermutasi. Entah <em>zombie</em> tipe apa yang ambil alih tubuhnya sekarang. Rasa tak lagi Kenma kenal. Haus, lapar, takut, jatuh tercecer dari kamusnya. Semua kosongkan tempat. Luas. Nyaman. Cocok untuk rindu berkuasa. Rindu akan penguasa hati yang dipecatnya.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>